


Well, You Could Have Told Me!

by Confused_Foam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is Trouble, Awkward Dates, Confessions, First Dates, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Foam/pseuds/Confused_Foam
Summary: Tetsurou is afraid to confess to Bokuto, despite his friends' slightly odd reassurances that it will go over fine. When he finally works up the nerve things do not go as he expects to say the least.





	Well, You Could Have Told Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makurophage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makurophage/gifts).



Tetsurou needs better friends. Normally he thinks he’s got pretty great ones, but now he’s starting to think all of them are sort of jerks. Only one of them is every actually nice to him, and unfortunately, said friend is the only one he can’t talk to in this particular situation. Because he’s pretty sure you aren’t supposed to ask the person you are crushing on how to confess, and he might be a just a little bit in love with Bokuto. 

He tried talking to Kenma about it first, the ship had sailed on him ever appearing cool to him pretty much the day they met. They already knew pretty much every embarrassing thing about each other, so one more wasn’t going to matter. When Tetsurou had asked has asked if he thought Bokuto could ever maybe like him back, and what would happen if he didn’t, and should he even ever confess, what if that just ruined everything and he lost his other best friend beacuse his stupid fall-too-easy heart. It was probably the hardest Tetsurou had ever seen someone roll their eyes. Kenma said that if he was going to waste his time on something this pointless he should at least buy dinner. Tetsurou spent a fairly obscene amount on take-out and all the advice he got in return was “stop being stupid.”

Akaashi was an attempt at a strategic choice, as he was both the person Bokuto was most likely to tell his feelings to and fairly easy to bribe with coffee which was way cheaper than dinner. He at least had the decency to look surprised when Tetsurou finally got around to asking what Bokuto always throwing his (beautifully muscled) arms around his shoulders and asking him to dinner might mean. The small nothing but trouble grin that flicked over his face just after was a little less decent, but Tetsurou was so desperate that he convinced himself it was a trick of the light. Even if Akaashi was being mischevious, Tetsurou’s fluttering heart really wanted to believe him when he said that he was nearly positive that he would be surprised with the result of his confession. 

Yaku was the worst of them all. He yelled at him for “sapping up” the room about his boyfriend, disrupting his intense fretting over his dinner plans with you know who. Kenma’s going to have to pay for telling him anything.

“I don’t have a boyfriend yet. If you guys are going to gossip about me at least get the details right.” Tetsurou said, sounding way more pathetic than he had meant to. 

Yaku gave one of the most confused looks Tetsurou has ever seen on him and said: “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m a huge coward and haven’t actually confessed yet,” Tetsurou said, still sounding fairly pathetic, and not feeling any better about it when Yaku started laughing at him after a moments consideration. “Don’t rub it in! Some of us actually care about romance want to do it right!” He yelled, chucking a pillow at him.

Yaku’s retaliation shot hit him right in the side of the head. “Well alright, Captain Romance. You better get going for your not-date with your not-boyfriend. It’s already 6:17, you’ve been pouting over your hideous shirts way too long.”

Tetsurou scrambled to get ready, finally just grabbing one of his shirts at random and flipingYaku off on the way out the door. He very calmly rushed to the restaurant, nearly missing the text from Akaashi that tonight would be the perfect night to confess. The idea made his stomach twist even though he had been thinking the same thing. 

___________

It takes two beers and three-fourths of dinner for Tetsurou to find his guts and change the subject from all the dags Bokuto has seen on his morning runs this week. “So Bo. I uh. I really like you.” He finally says, hating how awkward it sounds but unable to do better. When Bokuto’s face splits into that 1000 kilowatt smile he dares to hope. 

“I really like you too bro! Love you really!” Bokuto says, and Tetsurou is pretty sure he would have bent the spoon in his hand had it been any cheaper. Of course, he would take it like that, Bokuto had never been afraid of expressing his affection. Tetsurou is busy grinding his teeth and trying to think of a way to say want he wants better to this ridiculous and so loving man when he continues as if he isn’t ruining Tetsurou’s life at the moment. “I know we didn’t talk about gifts but I got you something anyway. It’s just something small and Akaashi helped me pick it out so I hope you like it, he’s usually pretty good at picking gifts and he told me not to get something too big.”

“What?” Tetsurou askes, watching in confusion as Bokuto pulls a small wrapped gift seemingly out of nowhere and pushes it into his hand as he keeps on rambling. 

“It isn’t anything special, I needed to save money for dinner tonight but-” He keeps going as Tetsurou opens up the unexpected gift. It turns out to be a picture frame. A fairly simple but nice one, with the selfie they took at the top of the Ferris wheel at the carnival a few weeks ago. It is a great gift, and he has no clue why it's being given to him. They sit in silence for a half minute, Bokuto visibly deflating as it goes on, before he outright asks “Do you not like it?”

“No, I love it, man. It’s just. Why?” 

“It’s our two-month anniversary?” Bokuto says, sounding confused himself now. 

“Our what?” Tetsurou says way too loud, not minding the glare from the table behind him. 

“Our two-month anniversary? Bokuto repeats, deflating further. “That was our first date and it was two months ago, so it's our anniversary right?”

“Date? We aren’t dating? I was trying to ask you out tonight,” 

“But I asked you out two months ago?”

“Well, I didn’t know! It doesn't count if I don’t know its a date.” Tetsurou insists, growing increasingly flustered. 

“I said “Bro do you want to go on a date” when I asked you out.”

“But-”

“And you said “Yeah bro, romance the hell out of me”’ Bokuto continue right over Tetsurou’s protests, fairly matter of fact.

He slams his head down on the table. “ So we’ve been dating for two months.”

“Well, I thought so.”

Tetsurou stares over at the drink menu, regretting his life for a brief moment before stumbling into another sticking point. “But we haven’t kissed or anything.”

“I thought maybe you weren’t into that kind of stuff,” Bokuto says. 

God. How is he so perfect? “Well. I was going to tell you tonight that I really wanted to date you. So…If it’s ok with you, I would actually like to date you now”

There is a long quiet pause that makes Tetsurou peak up through his hair to see Bokuto looking really thoughtful. “Does that make this our two-month anniversary date or our first date?” He askes. Tetsurou gets another glare from their fellow patrons for his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone ! This was the first of a few gift fics that should be out in the next week or so. 
> 
> This one is for bread (I hope you actually like to be called that lol, i'm going off your twit bio) Thank you so much for the prompt! I hope you're happy with it, I had a lot of fun writing it (it turned out way longer than i intended any of these to be), but its my first time writing akaashi, bokuto, or bokuroo. Thank you for all the kindness you've given me in the short time we've known each other. Happy valentines day <3
> 
> As always, you can find me on twitter @confused_foam where i talk about writing and life stuff and try to have some fun with everyone


End file.
